Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume One
|catalogue number = VC1446 KC1463 |rating = |running time = 44 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }}Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume One is a UK VHS release by VCI on 3rd November 1997. It got re-released as a "Kids' Club" by VCI on 9th March 1998. Episodes * The Last of the Mac Leods Kortan orders Arak to go deeper into the Highlands and find more slaves to run his city. Quentin is playing in the Highlands when the Hunters arrive to burn and pillage his village. Trying to defend his mother he takes up a sword and charges Arak. But the battle is unequeal. A swift, deadly blow and Quentin lies seemingly lifeless on the ground. Seemingly, for Quentin reawakens, to find out that he is Quentin Mac Leod, the Highlander. He will learn that his mission is to save humanity by defeating Kortan and that he will be guided by a stern and imposing Jettator called Ramirez. * A Taste of Betrayal Remirez, Quentin, Clyde and Gol are going to meet Ramirez' old friend Stevenson, a Jettator, who owns a ledger that contains the blueprints to Mogonda. Unfortunately, they realise too late that they have fallen into a trap set by Kortan. After many close calls Ramirez will learn that his old friend has betrayed the Jettator's oath and is now Kortan's ally. But thanks to Stevenson's old ledger Ramirez is able to bargain for their freedom, Stevenson on the other hand, is not so fortunate. Credits Opening (Original 1997 release) * VCI children's promo from 1997 a shorter 1 and longer 1 (with new for '97 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Highlander: The Animated Series intro * Start of The Last of the Mac Leods (1994) Closing (Original 1997 release) * End of A Taste of Betrayal (1994) * Highlander: The Animated Series closing credits * Gaumont Television logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening ("Kid's Club" 1998 Re-Release) * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Highlander: The Animated Series intro * Start of The Last of the Mac Leods (1994) Closing ("Kid's Club" 1998 Re-Release) * End of A Taste of Betrayal (1994) * Highlander: The Animated Series closing credits * Gaumont Television logo (1987-1995) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Gallery Highlander - The Animated Series - Volume 1 (UK VHS 1998).png Highlander - The Animated Series - Volume 1 (UK VHS 1998) Spine.png|Spine Highlander - The Animated Series - Volume 1 (UK VHS 1998) Back cover.png|Back cover Highlander - The Animated Series - Volume 1 (UK VHS 1998) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Highlander: The Animated Series Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Gaumont Film Company Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Kid's Club Category:BBFC U Category:Gaumont Multimedia Category:Bohbot Entertainment Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd)